fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
'Azra'il Ishvarion
'Azrá'il Ishvarion (神の助け」灰黒, Kami no Tasuke Hai Kuro) is the (皇太子, Kōtaishi) of Ishvaria, raised in its capital Breis, with an all-time population of 800,600. His family, twenty generations back, were the ones to found Ishvaria, naming the country after themselves. In 'Azra'il's present time, Talán Avaric discovered an interest in Ishvaria, and his gang: the Fifth Ward Circle decided to take the country over. First the government became corrupted and quickly gained the peoples favor against the royal family's. The Royal Family of Ishvaria were too worried about damaging the already unstable trust with their citizens, and didn't keep the corruption in check, even though they knew it was going on. By not taking a stance or any real measures besides facades of the truths, the corrupted government was able to gain more power. 'Azra'il's childhood was a strained one with his parents, as they were always constantly fretting over the state of their country, and were worrisome people in general. Because of this, he spent most of the time around his cousin, Kieron Dragwood, who is the same age as him. Kieron's parents already despised their son, so it was 'Azra'il who stood up for him most of the time when they were kids. 'Azra'il was the more confident, wild, and outspoken one, while his cousin Kieron was the quiet, watchful, and sensible one. While both kids relied on each other greatly, they also became greatly independent from the lack of adult supervision. 'Azra'il was the first Ishvarion to try and do something about his country's state of affairs, but as he was still a kid, nobody took him seriously. It was when his parents finally decided to do something, it was far too late, and the Breis Palace was invaded. Half of the royal guard were turned against the royal family, and the King and Queen of Ishvaria were assassinated while both 'Azra'il and Kieron were able to get away. During the invasion, they became separated. While wandering in the Grugia Deserts, Devvaux The Black Phoenix found him and took him in. Devvaux became a surrogate father to 'Azra'il, as he claimed that the dark bird was a better family than the one he had back in Ishvaria. During those ten years, 'Azra'il became proficient in the art of Phoenix Slayer Magic, particularly Black Fire Phoenix Slayer Magic. His foster father had also kept close tabs on Kieron, and instructed 'Azra'il on how to find him, saying that they both needed each other. It was then 'Azra'il parted ways and found Kieron, who had lived the past decade of his life as a recluse in a village. They formed a pact to never leave each other again, and begun to travel through various countries, desperate to escape their pasts and leave everything in their childhood behind. Unknown to 'Azra'il, a struggling rebellion was striving to put the Ishvarions back on the throne. While Kieron was loyal to a fault to 'Azra'il, they both held differing opinions on how to deal with the home country. 'Azra'il was eager to leave it all behind, while Kieron still thought that their people needed to be saved. Appearance 'Azrá'il is a young and fairly muscular man despite his outwardly slender appearance. His clothing consists of a long sleeved—slightly baggy—white shirt with a hoodie that he rarely ever uses, bandages that cover left arm, a bracelet native to his homeland on his right wrist, black pants, and black boots with decorative markings at the top, and white soles. 'Azrá'il's hair is a whitish-blonde and his eyes are grey, sometimes flashing red when he's particularly upset or angered, or showing a more bluish-grey when he's sad or down. The way his eyes change colors is connected directly to his magic, since it stems from a dark nature in general, his emotions are often shown through the colors of his eyes when he employs the magic. The more often he uses his magic, the more frequent his eye colors show his emotions. When he emptied out his reserve of magical power and absorbed a fire god slayer's magic, the flood of light magic in contrast to his dark magic caused his eye colors to become golden, which eventually went back to his grey eye color after three days. At times, 'Azrá'il would go for a more simpler appearance, changing his clothing to white pants, still keep his black boots, but he would done a high-collared black vest over a black shirt with white sleeves. Around his waist would be a light grey leather belt. He is able to strap knives and daggers to his belt, so he uses this outfit for stealthy missions and when he's relaxing and doesn't want to look like a "scrub" as told by Illumine. In this outfit, he sometimes wears a glove over his bandaged wrist that covers his palm and middle finger. 'Azrá'il's blonde hair is short to medium length, long enough to cover his forehead, but not long enough to reach his shoulders. It is always seen in the same style ever since he was a child. His eyes are grey and have been jokingly described as pretty by Illumine (and Luminos as well). His height is average, but he seems to be made fun of by Saiyoto at times because he is taller. While all phoenix slayer's canines are sharp, 'Azrá'il's are a bit more elongated, which he is sometimes teased for having fangs. As a prince, 'Azrá'il was formally seen wearing appropriate attire for a prince with the royal crest on his belongings. It is a blue, light blue, and white attire, consisting of mostly blue as the dominant color, and is considered to be the highest-ranking of nobility in Ishvaria. His golden-pommeled sword is always strapped to his side, along with a white belt, and he wears white gauntlet gloves with black accents. Attached to his outfit, with golden buttons, is a white hood-less-cloak. Due to the invasion in the castle, 'Azrá'il sports several scars on his body as a result of the failed attempt to kill him. One of the scars was from his brief battle with Sir Vaanderall, the latter managing to leave a jagged scar from his right abdomen, curving upwards to the middle of his back. He also bears a burn wound wrapped around his right bicep—like a band—from cauterizing his own wound in order to keep his arm from being ripped off by a . His last scar is on the back of his neck, curving to his collarbone, which he earned while trying to protect Pyra from a band of thieves. 'Azra'il's more casual outfit.png| 'Azra'il's royal attire.png|'Azra'il's royal attire Personality History Upbringing Ishvaria Invasion Meeting Devvaux and Training Post-Training Synopsis Fairy Tail: Phoenix Tails |-| Main Storyline = First Arc |-| Side Stories = |-| Roleplay = Powers and Abilities Abilities Physical Prowess *'Regeneration': Akin that to that of a regenerative abilities, this ability was passed down to 'Azra'il as a result of his Black Fire Phoenix Slayer Magic. His regeneration is able to take effect whether his conscious or unconscious, and it doesn't depend on how much magical energy he has left. This ability is able to regrow tissues and bones, making the regrowth of any lost limbs possible. 'Azra'il can heal himself of all ailments and poisons, as long as his magical core or ducts aren't blocked by third parties. While regenerating, 'Azra'il can still fight and use all other bodily functions, with the exception that his magical power will suffer a hit from having repair his wounds. Quick wounds such as scrapes, marks, stabs, or burns require little to no thought to heal, and normally heal within minutes. More severe and deeper wounds such as stabbings that have pierced vital organs, ruptured tissues and organs, or severed limbs can take up to hours. The longest time 'Azra'il has had a wound heal was four hours, as the result of ingesting a poison that burned a hole through his stomach and liver. Internal ailments like poisons do in fact hinder 'Azra'il to do anything, because while his regenerative abilities are kicking in, he still suffers all of the poisons effects until everything has been flushed out. Much like a phoenix's, when healing from these wounds, 'Azra'il's skin is left good as new. The only scars he has came from when the Ishvarion Castle was invaded, which was before the time he met Devvaux and learned phoenix slayer magic. *'Immense Endurance': Due to his nature as a phoenix slayer, 'Azra'il possesses an immense amount of endurance and durability, allowing him to withstand hundreds of attacks at the cost of just losing some speed. His pain tolerance is at an all time high due to his training with the Black Fire Phoenix, and has built an unnaturally high resistance to fire. His fire-resistance is to the point where he can walk through an open blaze without so much as a singed hair, and can deflect most fire attacks from himself. While 'Azra'il's speed takes a hit, his power and stamina allows him to plunder on. *'Extensive Reflexes': During his training, 'Azra'il has learned how to "center" himself, so it allows him hone in all of his senses and react much faster than that of an average person. 'Azra'il has been able to dodge bullets simply by listening to exact tracks the bullets left behind as they impacted the air, and being able to react to it on a second's notice. His reflexes are akin and even better than that to a cat's, being able to dodge and deflect many attacks, making it appear like he saw the attack coming before it was even thrown. His reflexes are especially sharp in close combat, where 'Azra'il can detect the slightest muscle movements and changes in the feel of the air, to anticipate his opponents movements way before they can even complete the punch or kick or attack. Ways-Of-Combat *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': Magical Prowess *'Immense Magical Power': Mental Capabilities *'Enhanced Hearing': *'Enhanced Smell': Magic Slayer Magic *'Black Fire Phoenix Slayer Magic' (黑色火の鸟杀手魔法, Kuroi Hidori no Mahōtsukai Satsugai-Sha): is a Caster Magic and a Lost Magic that uses the darkest of fire magic. Making it one of the strongest style of Phoenix Slayer Magic used by 'Azrá'il Ishvarion, a first gen phoenix slayer,and taught to him by Devvaux, The Black Phoenix. While 'Azrá'il has shown extreme mastery over his magic, Illumine has often noted that he still has a ways to go. This type of Phoenix Slayer Magic allows 'Azrá'il to transform the physiology of his body, and gain the various characteristics, typical of a Black Fire Phoenix. Consequently, this Magic allows 'Azrá'il to both produce and control black fire from any part of his body, which can be used in both close and ranged combat to a great extent. A trait of the Black Fire Phoenix slayer magic that allows 'Azrá'il to do, is consume regular fire, and shadow infused fire, to replenish his health or magic. However, he strictly can not eat his own magic. The generated black fire can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, his “type” can be changed at will, and the magic can even be given a material consistency. *'Phoenix Force' (神の力フェニックス・フォース, Fenikkusu Fōsu lit. Phoenix's Power) is the most advanced state that an ordinary Phoenix Slayer is capable of taking upon - it can be seen as the equivalent to Dragon Slayer Magic's Dragon Force in that both are powered-up forms and essentially transform the wielder of the Slayer Magic into the creature their magic was created to kill in the first place. In terms of physical changes, a Phoenix Slayer in Phoenix Force gains feather-like markings on their face as well as talon like nails on their fingers and toes. In this state, all of 'Azrá'il's physical attributes are bolstered enormously, making him far stronger, more resistant to damage, and faster. 'Azrá'il now has access to upgrades or even additions to his normal abilities like flying or hovering; spell-wise, a Phoenix Slayer in Phoenix Force is capable of utilizing more advanced, powerful attacks, and the transformation enhances all of 'Azrá'il's regular spells, greatly increasing his area-of-effect as well as improving his damage significantly. Tapping into this power which is said to be the "true power of a Phoenix Slayer" also drastically enhances 'Azrá'il's physical prowess, to the point that with Phoenix Force activated, 'Azrá'il's strength and speed have increased to the point that he is able to punch, an Etherious related to the Nine Demon Gates, with enough force to shatter their body by just having their fist come into contact with the artificial devil. Their strength has been enhanced to the point that with a simple clap of his hands, 'Azrá'il is capable of manifesting a violent tremor that obliterates the ground his hands come into contact with and knock his foes away; in addition, the strikes unleashed both unarmed and with a weapon are positively overwhelming and can be bone-shattering. The sudden boost in strength upon activating the form allows 'Azrá'il to break free of binding-type spells which would normally restrict his body and impair his movements through nothing but sheer force of will. In addition, his endurance has been upped significantly; enabling him to receive damage like it was nothing and ignore all senses of pain—though it should be noted that this varies on the factor of how powerful the blow is. Finally, Phoenix Force increases 'Azrá'il's moving pace to one high enough where simple melee attacks can have great power, a Phoenix Slayer using Phoenix Force the ability to move at a rate of acceleration and maximum speed in excess to that of normal optimal human capacity. With their speed, 'Azrá'il has plucked an arrow out of the air from a standing start, and has dodged machine gun fire; and 'Azrá'il has created cyclone-like gusts of wind regardless of his actual element, which are able to knock wyverns off of their feet. Dual-Element Slayer Magic Modes *'Thunder Black Fire Phoenix Mode' (雷の黑色火の鸟杀手魔法, Kaminari no Kurai Hi no Mahōtsukai Satsugai-Sha): When 'Azrá'il is successful at absorbing and/or consuming lightning from an external source, he is able to enter Thunder Black Fire Phoenix Mode. This mode enhanced 'Azrá'il's overall attack power, by gaining the ability to use his Phoenix Slayer Magic enhanced with lightning, combining the destructive abilities and properties of both elements, both burning and electrocuting the target. It is also known to have exceptional penetrative power. Using this ability has been described as similar to using Phoenix Force. 'Azrá'il is able to call upon it when he enters his Rise state, or is in a state of anger. However, this ability places a heavy strain on an untrained body, to the point that even a single use is capable of completely draining the user of all their energy. His mastery over this mode is shown when 'Azrá'il is able to continue consuming small amounts of lightning in order to prolong the effects of this mode. Supportive Slayer Magic *'Black Fire Phoenix's Healing Spell': is an unnamed Black Fire Phoenix Slayer Magic Spell. Any Phoenix Slayer is capable of healing their own wounds; a form of Magic which was thought to be long-lost. 'Azrá'il is able to employ this restorative power on himself, healing injuries in a matter of seconds, without the need for any preparation or particular stance, and can otherwise heal others by generating a bright, dark fiery sphere between his hands and touching targets with it. It's unknown whether such power has any limitations towards 'Azrá'il's self healing, but 'Azrá'il was incapable of completely healing Lumino's body after the latter endured heavy physical and magical punishment that resulted in the loss of his regenerative abilities. Still, it's unclear whether this was because of any limitations that Dark Fire Phoenix Slayer Magic may possess, or if it was a result of the inexperience of the original caster. This spell, is like a combination of Sky Dragon Slayer magic, and can heal physical wounds, as well as restore the target's fatigue; albeit with some more concentration, and a longer process. According to Illumine, it really just allows 'Azrá'il to recover his magical power three times faster than the average mage. *'Rise' (雄凰燃力演ライズ, Raizu lit. Majestic Phoenix Cindering Power Amplification): also referred to as Phoenix Drive, is an uncategorized Phoenix Slayer Magic spell that's an Magic-amplification technique and equivalent to Dragon Slayer Magic's Drive; Rise brings out the true power of 'Azrá'il's capabilities as a user of Phoenix Slayer Magic, excluding the power boost granted by Phoenix Force, yet, at the same time, seemingly enhancing his physical prowess to a rather extreme degree. As there is only one generation of Phoenix Slayer Magic so to speak, Rise, unlike its draconic equivalent, Drive, which is exclusive to Third-Generation Dragon Slayers, is known to be capable of being harnessed by any user of Phoenix Slayer Magic as long as they possess the power necessary to induce its effects and the knowledge of how to do so. When invoking the power of Rise, 'Azrá'il focuses the energies that are dwelling within his frame intently, as he begins to surge the arcane powers within himself outwards while inducing the activation sequence of his particular element; from there, 'Azrá'il is known to work through the concept of symbolism as to replicate the legends where the phoenix dies in a show of flames and combustion before being reborn once more – this causes his elemental energies to undergo the process that's not dissimilar to combustion, with 'Azrá'il's Black Fire energies acting as a fuel having a chemical reaction with ambient particles of ethernano that act as a oxidant as they circle around the body of the Phoenix Slayer, resulting in the production of a higher quantity of elemental energies which begin to give off a smoky aura, constantly flickering outwards like embers of flame. This results in the increasing of the strength, speed, regenerative ability, and potential that 'Azrá'il possesses tenfold, allowing him to take on even foes much more powerful than himself; entering a state of enhanced awareness and peak physical ability as his element cloaks around him, additionally causing some physical changes such as markings that are related to his element being engraved into his skin and five long, blade-like feathers that can be used for offensive and defensive measures growing out of both of his forearms for creating a Second Generation Phoenix Slayer. Regular Magic *'Shadow-Make Magic' (影の造形魔法, Kage no Zōkei Mahō lit. Shadow Molding Magic): is a Caster Magic, and a type of Molding Magic involving the creation of objects using shadows. Because of 'Azrá'il's Black Fire Phoenix Slayer Magic, and its close relation with shadows, it was very easy for 'Azrá'il to learn Shadow-Make Magic. This is a type of Molding Magic which utilizes the element of shadows. 'Azrá'il can create a variety of objects out of shadows to be used for offensive, defensive or miscellaneous purposes. It also allows him to manipulate the shadows around him as well. Outside of combat, 'Azrá'il can also change his surroundings using shadows, such as covering the entire room in darkness, or controlling the shadows of objects around him to lengthen or shorten, which then becomes tangible; he can run on top of the shadow of a rooftop just like the actual rooftop, or the same with a stairs shadow. There are currently two known types of Shadow-Make Magic. The first one is called Static Shadow-Make. This type of Shadow-Make is characterized by the creation of inanimate objects, such as weapons, or by affecting the environment around 'Azrá'il. The second type is called Dynamic Shadow-Make. This type of Shadow-Make focuses on creating animated objects out of shadows, usually in the form of animals. Dynamic Shadow-Make is said to be quicker to cast than Static Shadow-Make. **'Shadow-Make: Dark Realm' (影の造形:暗闇の領域, Kage no Zōkei: Kurayami no Ryōiki): **'Shadow-Make: Twin Rapiers' (影の造形:双刃剑, Kage no Zōkei: Shuang Rèn Jian): **'Shadow-Make: Sledge Hammer' (影の造形:スレッジハンマー, Kage no Zōkei: Surejji Hanmā): **'Shadow-Make: Cross-Threads' (影の造形:布糸, Kage no Zōkei: Nuno Ito): **'Shadow-Make: Partial Armor' (影の造形:部分鎧, Kage no Zōkei: Bubun Yoroi): **'Shadow-Make: Full Armor' (影の造形:完全装, Kage no Zōkei: Kanzen Yoroi): *'Requip magic' (換装魔法, Rekippu): also known as Ex-quip, is a Caster Magic and a type of Spatial Magic related to the summoning of various types of equipment. This Magic allows the user to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. It is said that the user summons the items from a pocket dimension; the notional place that things come from when they are needed, and where they go back to when not. The actual location of where they summon the items is very hard to determine. It contains only a few things, not because it is limited in capacity, but because that is all it is ever used for - for example, this is where the user normally summons the armor and their equipment; withdrawing things even during battle, which gives her a high level of flexibility in combat. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Requip can be used for simple or for combat-related purposes; and the user may just choose to use it to change their clothing, capable of using it in the midst of battle. The user would often pull any items that they had collected out of nowhere and then they would just vanish without any physical means of transporting them. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. It is also to be noted that Requip users can mix-match any and all equipment or weapons they store in this pocket dimension. **'Unnamed': During his time in the castle, 'Azrá'il was known for wearing casual clothes one minute and then re-quipping into his royal attire in within a second. According to Saiyoto, he often used that spell whenever he was running late for meetings, or needed to change and didn't have time to go back to his rooms. 'Azrá'il also stores both of his casual outfits in the dimension, his second outfit normally used for fighting as it enhances his physical feats, and maneuverability, slightly. He also stores his sword in one of his pocket dimensions as he claims its tiring to carry around, but the underlying reason is that he'd much rather catch his opponents unawares. A couple of times, 'Azrá'il has used a spell that allows him to requip throwing knives and already have them thrown all in the span of one second—something he claims is a great feat. Equipment *'Kurai Taiyō' (暗い太陽の翼, Kurai Taiyō no tsubasa lit. Blade of Dark Suns): is a two-part sword with a blade made of fire. The handguard has a very simple design and was given to 'Azra'il by Devvaux as a gift sometime before the Black Fire Phoenix vanished, with a message left behind. It wasn't until five years later that 'Azra'il uncovered the meaning behind the message and was able to activate the sword, filling the handguard with a spark of his own fire. The blade became one with his will and his own flames, and it's through this will that 'Azra'il is able to summon the blade out of the sword and to extinguish it, making it safe for others to handle it since Az cannot be harmed by his own flames. It's rumored that this blade could only be revealed and utilized by a ruler, symbolizing that person's true bloodline of royalty. Relationships Quotes Trivia *'Azrá'íl normally finds himself dodging attacks and twisting to the side with his right side. *Approved by Per Category:Phoenix Slayer Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Raven Queen Ruler Category:Shadow Magic User Category:Shadow Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Characters Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Main Storyline Character Category:Wandering Mage Category:Males Category:Requip User Category:Raven Queen Character Category:Raven Queen Male